


You're all I have left

by lunasmelody



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, At Least Until TFATWS Comes Out Probably, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sort Of, That Isn't A Tag Yet? Fine. -Thanos Voice- I'll Do It Myself., and therapy, no beta we die like old man steve, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasmelody/pseuds/lunasmelody
Summary: Bucky had no idea where Sam had gone, but what he did know, was that it was 8:03 pm.8:04.8:05.He said he'd be back five hours ago. Where the hell was he?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	You're all I have left

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC FOR SAMBUCKY AND FOR MARVEL IN IT'S ENTIRETY SO I'M STILL TRYING TO GET USED TO IT HSDHSDF  
> the tfatws hype train has left the station besties only 5 more days lets. fucking. gOOOOOOOOOO.

_ Where the hell was he?  _

_ He should be back by now.  _

_ He said he  _ **_would_ ** _ be back by now.  _

_ What if something happened? _

Loud footsteps echoed throughout his hotel room, as Bucky paced back and forth. He had been pacing for the last couple of hours. He looked down at his watch for what felt like the millionth time in the past couple of minutes, only to see it was five whole hours past the designated time Sam said he’d be back by. Bucky sighed, as he went to sit at a couch nestled in the corner of the room, he put his head in his shaky hands. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm himself. None of them helped in the slightest.

All Sam had said was that he had gotten new intel, and was going out to finish off a group of a few remaining Hydra soldiers. They had already raided many of the abandoned warehouses they were working in, and had identified that there were only three men in the group they knew of that remained out of custody. Bucky knew Sam’s skillset, he knew he could probably take them all out, but he never told Sharon or Bucky where he was going, and what the intel was, only that he’d be back at around three o’clock. He still had no idea why Sam didn’t tell them where he was going. What he did know, was that it was now 8:03 pm.

8:04.

8:05.

As each minute passed, Bucky only became more and more stressed. His thoughts went through all the possible scenarios and reasons as to why he was late. What if he had gotten held up, and he was just worrying over nothing? What if he had gotten taken by his target and had no way to contact them? What if he was dead and they would never know, because Sam never fucking told them where he was going? What if--

His thoughts were cut off abruptly, as the wooden door to his hotel room slammed open, along with a burst of freezing cold air. Bucky immediately rose from the couch, hand reaching for the drawer of his bedside table, where some of his combat knives were being stored. But, he had no need for a weapon, as he saw Sam Wilson enter the room, an obvious limp in his step and multiple bruises and cuts spread across his arms, tears in the fabric of his outfit exposed bruised skin. Sam grunted as he fell harshly onto his bed that was on the opposite side of Bucky’s own. Bucky immediately rushed to his side, the internal panic only becoming worse at the sight of Sam’s injuries.

“Sam??? What the hell happened to you?! Where the fuck were you?! Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going???” Bucky just kept shouting out the questions that had been haunting his mind for the past couple of hours, however, instead of answering Bucky’s questions, Sam stayed silent. As if it was just going in one ear and out the other. Sam Breathed heavily as he sat up, wincing as he straightened his back, still not returning Bucky’s gaze.

“I’m fine. I got the job done. You can tell Sharon we’re done here, my phone was smashed during the fight. I got rid of it.” Sam answered, with a surprisingly neutral tone that did not match his pissed off expression and closed fists.

“You expect me to just take that, Sam??? You told us TEN hours ago that you had gotten new intel and decided to deal with it solo, and ended up getting here 5 whole fucking hours after the time you said you’d be done by. Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought you were … you were--” Bucky didn’t finish his sentence, instead he just let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a mutual understanding between them of Bucky’s use of a plural ‘we’, when they both knew that he was just referring to himself. 

“Why does it matter? It’s over. I got them. It doesn’t matter anymore. Just make the call to Sharon, so we can get out of here--” Sam was cut off when Bucky pulled Sam’s hands from the sides of his head and clasped them in his own tightly. Clearly wanting his attention, Sam looked up at the older man, annoyance evident in his glare.

“Do you not understand the amount of people who were talking about sending out agents to find you???  _ God,  _ Sam. You gave us little to no info on your location. After you didn’t respond, the thought on everyone's heads was that you had been compromised or killed. If you died, we would have never known, until we found your fucking body.” Bucky’s tone wavered as his voice began to crack. He could feel tears building up, deciding to hold them back for as long as he could. He didn’t tear his eyes away from the man in front of him, even as Sam looked away.

When Sam’s mouth opened slightly indicating he was about to argue back, Bucky told him to ‘ _ shut it _ ’ under his breath, and continued.

“I trust you, you idiot. I knew you could do it. But when you didn’t respond to anyone’s calls, I started to think... I thought-- I thought you were dea--  _ god fucking damn it. _ ” Bucky lost grip on Sam’s hands as he backed away, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He wiped at his face with the sleeve on his right arm multiple times, but it didn’t do much. He decided to wait for some sort of response for Sam. Feeling a bit bad about raising his voice at him. 

“Why do you even care?! I got it done in the end!” Sam shouted, standing up with his fists clenched tightly, staring at the back of Bucky’s head. As soon as he finished his sentence, Bucky turned around quickly, the pained look on his face sent chills down Sam’s spine.

_ “BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL I HAVE LEFT.”  _ Bucky snapped back, taking one step forward. Sam’s face shifted from anger since the first time he entered the room, into shock. Bucky sighed, as he turned to face away from the other man, crossing his arms. When the silence stretched out for longer than he thought it would, he continued.

“Steve-- Steve left. He left me. He left  _ us _ . I know I’m supposed to respect his choice but...I thought  _ we... _ I thought the Avengers had become his home. Then he left. You’re all I have left now, Sam. I can’t...” 

Bucky’s voice cracked for a moment, as he gulped.

“I can’t lose you too.” Bucky looked over his shoulder for a moment, and saw Sam staring right back at him, looking like he was contemplating how to put his thoughts into words. Before he approached Bucky and turned him around, taking Bucky’s hands in his own.

“Buck, you’re not going to lose me. I just…wanted to try and prove myself, I guess.” 

Bucky blinked once. Twice. 

“What?” Bucky questioned, his answer came out sort of quiet, but he could tell Sam could hear it, considering they were kinda close at the moment. Bucky didn’t notice the small amount of distance between them.

“I...look, of all people to pass the shield onto, Steve chose me. I don’t know why. I’m just some guy with bird wings and a couple of guns, there are so many other people... _ super  _ powered people, and he chose me. And, I'm clearly not the only one that thinks that. I don’t usually let the judgement of others get to me, I mean…”

He gestured to himself for a moment, before continuing.

“But this time, yeah, it really got in my head. After I got that info about our guys, I wanted to take that opportunity to do it on my own. And yeah, they landed more hits then I thought they could, but I just wanted to prove to those shitheads who looked down on me that I was worthy of carrying the shield...even if I don’t even believe it myself.” Sam chucked, a tear rolling down his face. Bucky reached up to wipe it away, and sighed, trying to figure out what to say.

“Sam, you-- you don’t have anything to prove to them! You’re the one that accepted to carry the legacy and all that came with it. Which, y’know, meant you had to deal with me.” They both laughed for a moment, a small smile making its way onto Bucky’s face. 

“And plus, you’re strong, like  _ really  _ strong, and kind, and smart, and handsome, a great fighter, and a hell of a great leader. I couldn’t think of anyone else that’s more deserving of this then you. Don’t listen to those assholes who think working for the government is something to be proud of. You’re...you.” Sam finally smiled, as more tears fell from his eyes. His hands shook in Bucky’s grasp for a moment. 

  
  


“ _ You’re my Cap. _ ” 

Sam’s smile only widened more, as he pulled Bucky into a tight hug, Bucky chuckled under his breath, as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s back, resting his head on his shoulder. Even if Sam didn’t fully believe Bucky’s words, he still appreciated how much he cared. No matter how much they teased each other and stirred each other up, they were still friends. And, yeah, Bucky was right, they are kinda all the both of them have. 

Sam pulled away from the hug after a couple minutes of comfortable silence, with a smug look on his face, staring right into Bucky’s eyes. When Bucky gave him a confused look, he snickered, raising his eyebrows.

“You think i’m  _ handsome _ ? I’m flattered.”

Bucky’s face went red, which only made Sam’s smug grin widden more.   
  


“I swear to fucking god I take back all the nice things I said about you.”

“Nuh uh! No take backs, Buck.”

“I hate you.”

The two laughed in eachothers arms for a small moment, both of them knowing what that phrase…’I hate you’...really meant for the both of them.

  
  


**_“I love you.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this fic purely for self indulgence lmao
> 
> follow me on the bird app or something i tweet a lot of rwby and the mcu  
> https://twitter.com/winterfaIcxns


End file.
